


A Double/Triple Date

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Double Dating, Garnet doesn't actually appear, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny accidentally lets it slip to Steven she's dating both Buck and Sour Cream, and he decides that it's a good idea for the state of Gem/Human relations for them and the gems to go on a double date. Or is that a triple date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Double/Triple Date

Jenny hadn’t  _meant_ to tell Steven. It had just slipped out when Kiki had insisted that she was free for the night. Which wasn’t true, she had been planning on going out with her boyfriends to watch the new movie. He had been so naive and innocent, asking if they were going as friends, and she hadn’t really meant to scoff at him. Not really, no, because it was kind of mean and she had ended up explaining what they were going as before she knew it, and he had smiled this huge smile with stars in his eyes before he had run off.

The next time she had seen him, he had brought one of the gems with him. Pearl, to be exact. The restaurant had been quiet, and the next thing Jenny was really aware of, she was being roped into a double date- or would it be triple? She wasn’t really sure how that was supposed to work. Steven had said triple, but she was going to stick with double. Pearl had tried to get both groups out of it, but he had insisted that it would be good for gem/human relations and the next thing Jenny knew, she had to call Buck and Sour Cream because they were supposed to be meeting up for a dinner with the gems at one of the new restaurants.

That led up to now, with her wearing a new, tight red dress that hugged her curves rather nicely, as she adjusted Sour Cream’s tie. It had taken two hours of straight up pleading to get them to agree to go on the date, and another week of begging to get them to wear tuxedos.  The best she had gotten from Buck had been a dark red blazer with a dark grey dress shirt underneath, while Sour Cream had been nice enough to put on a black tux with a blue dress shirt and a dark grey tie. Together, they had taken the delivery car to the restaurant, and waited for the gems to show.

“I don’t even understand why we did this,” Buck grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest. He was such a big baby sometimes.

“Because Steven wanted us to get to know the gems better. That, and I think he was amused that we’re in a poly relationship too and wanted us to bond. I’m not really sure what was going through his mind,” she sighed, pulling the tie that much tighter. “There, I fixed it hun.”

“Thanks. I tried, but I couldn’t tie it right and my step dad doesn’t know how to either,” he sighed, and Jenny smiled at him before pecking the tip of his nose.

“It looks good on you, really, and I’m glad you decided to wear it. The tie matches with Grumpy Pants shirt, and his blazer matches my dress. Too bad we don’t really match anywhere,” she hummed, and Sour Cream glanced over her.

“Oh, wait! Your earrings are black and blue. Totally matches my tux,” he beamed, and she blinked. Had she really wore black and blue earrings with a red dress? Oh, that meant she hadn’t changed earrings and had totally forgot. However, if Sour Cream thought it was on purpose…

“Hahah! I was wondering if you were going to notice and call me on it. "A playful punch was delivered to his arm and they laughed for a moment before glancing to their date as he pouted.

"What? What are you two looking at?” Before he could do anything to escape, his lovers wrapped their arms around him and pulled him close, sharing in a tight group hug that took about two seconds before he recuperated.

“We love you Buck,” they chimed in unison, and he grumbled an illegible remark that could almost be heard as an I love you too. For a few moments, they stayed that way, until someone behind them cleared their throat and the three were quick to pull apart, a blush present on all three cheeks.

“Hello.” Who was this? A small red woman stood before them, not much taller than Steven, and she was holding hands with a blue woman who wasn’t much taller than her. Beside them, Pearl stood with a light blush on her cheeks, looking away- as if seeing them hug was embarrassing- and Amethyst stood beside her, a huge and cheeky grin stretching her cheeks. “I’m Ruby, and this is Sapphire. We’re here for the uh… The date Steven wanted us to go on, with Pearl and Amethyst and you three. A triple date was what he called it, I think?”


End file.
